Crossing The Line
by MiyukaMoon
Summary: AU When Sora attends his new high school, he has quirky teachers, odd science classes, and surprisingly familiar faces. But what happens when he becomes friends with someone who is rumored to be a murderer? (SoraxRiku, some AxelxRoxas.) (Rated M for swearing, violence, and mild drug abuse)
1. Prologue

_Hello! Miyu-san here, Welcome to my first fic! Please R&R, I need to know how I'm doing for my first story._

_**Prologue**_

I've never really liked school. Maybe it's because of the work-hating instincts of everyday people, the moving around from school to school, or being surrounded by ghetto schools for the past few years.

I was never able to stay in the same school for more than a semester. I made friends in the short time I would be there, but I would have to leave them shortly after to go to another stupid school.

You might ask, why do I have to keep moving around?

Financial issues. That's why. My parents could never stay in one house for too long, because the cost of everything kept getting too high, so we would have to move to a different house.

The longest I've been in one house was for 6 months.

Now of course, I'm talking about after my parents' jobs went downhill. Before, we were perfectly fine.

But I'm not going to go into some big backstory about how it all happened. All I'm going to say is that my uncle is an ungrateful asshole who can't take care of himself.

_So that was... it..._

_Okay let's face it. It was terrible. BUT IT'S A PROLOGUE! I PROMISE I'LL HAVE CHAPTER ONE OUT TONIGHT! _


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay I'm back.. I have to admit, I'm uploading Ch1 and the Prologue at the same time.._

_I dunno. I'm stupid sometimes c:_

**Chapter 1**

"Sora, wake up!" A feminine voice yelled. It was Aerith, of course.

"Um ulrudee oaake!" I managed to yell back through the minty toothpaste that was flooding out of my mouth. I spat the minty bubbles out with the slight burning sensation leaving with it. I turned my head beside the faucet and turned it on. After I rinsed my mouth out, I grabbed a towel to wipe off some of the water that had dripped down my left cheek.

I jogged down the stairs to pick up the plastic bag which held my lunch in it. "You seem to be up early," She smirked at me and I gave her a simple head nod in response. I went back up the stairs to get my backpack, when I looked to the table against the wall where I charged my phone, to see that it wasn't there.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Where's my phone?" I waited a few second before I heard a response.

"What?" Aerith called to me. I put my hands to my face and sighed. I repeated the question while my hands fell down to my side. "It was charging, so I plugged it in your room!" I let out a loud groan, purposely wanting her to hear. We had been in this situation _hundreds _of times.

"You know the outlet in my room doesn't work!" I yelled, possibly louder than I should've without sounding like the angry and hormonal teenager that my mother believed I was. Before she even got the chance to respond, I stormed to my room to see it on my dresser, plugged into the wall. I turned it on and checked its battery percentage.

"Twenty-eight percent..." I muttered darkly. _This is definitely not going to get me through the fucking day..._

I grabbed my backpack and earbuds and went back downstairs. I reached in the closet and pulled out a random jacket.

I was only putting it on when I realized that it was my dad's work jacket. I took my right arm out of it and hung it back up with a sigh. New school today, yet again. My mom always wanted me to look good on my first day at a new school, but I just grew tired of it.

"You really should be wearing something warmer," Aerith said as I put my regular black hoodie on from my backpack. I looked at her crossed-arms figure with a scowl. She isn't going to get away with twenty-eight percent.

"I'm wearing jeans, that's good enough..." I muttered while looking away to put my shoes on. She clicked her tougne and sighed.

"Stop copping attitude," She whispered while she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day," She called out to me as I walked to the door, and I gave her a two finger salute in response.

There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, it was the beginning of December after all. I left footprints of frost on the ground as I made my way to the bus stop at the corner of the street.

And of course, there were a bunch of teenagers on the bus. Ones I would only expect to go to the school I'm going to. I put my earbuds in and let the chattering and gossip of those around me drown out into my music. I closed my eyes, and eventually found reality drowning out until someone tapped my shoulder.

I quickly opened my eyes and took out my left earbud. I looked the way of the tap and saw a girl with short black hair on bright ocean blue eyes. "Uh, if you go to Twilight High... This is the stop. Just in case." She quickly washed off her awkward feeling with a fake giggle. I looked out the bus window to see other teenagers swarming around the bus door, going down the sidewalk that led to the school.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I got up after her and left the bus. I waved goodbye to her before I got lost in the crowd.

I just walked the way they were heading... I was hoping they went to Twilight High. If they didn't then, well... I'd just be screwed. But they did. I got my class schedule and headed to first period.

The day dragged on for what seemed like _ages._ No one really noticed me except that black haired girl I met on the bus, I think her name was... Xion? Well, anyways, she had a small group of friends that let me sit down with them at lunch. I was happy that I wasn't completely ignored.

When the rusty old fashion bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to leave and to go home, I bolted it out. I quickly climbed onto the bus when it arrived, and waited for my stop to go home.

_Well, this one wasn't that exciting either... I'm really sorry ^^" but I PROMISE the next one will be more descriptive! Reviews are still greatly appreciated!_


End file.
